


bad for the china

by ElDiablito_SF



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Kissing Prompt, M/M, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, background Silverflint - Freeform, background flinthamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF
Summary: Silver just HAD to go and smash that expensive Murano glass vase in Thomas' immaculate home, didn't he?





	bad for the china

**Author's Note:**

> Filling Sal's prompt of when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more

As was probably to be expected, it happened in the middle of a fight. Silver knocked over some fucking corner vase, Thomas berated him for having no respect for Murano glass, and Flint quietly left the room (probably to get the broom, but Silver wasn’t generous enough to give that fucking _coward_ the benefit of the doubt). 

Silver pointed his crutch in Thomas’ direction since Flint wasn’t there for him to vent his frustrations upon. “Who the fuck puts a vase on the floor anyways! People walk here! One-legged people, whose prostheses are being repaired!”

“It’s a _floor_ vase, genius,” Thomas retorted, having risen from the couch and walked over to tower over Silver. It was his favorite maneuver, to lord his height over the other man, Silver was certain of it. “And besides, something tells me even if I’d put it on the highest shelf, you would’ve found a way to smash it to pieces if for no other reason than simply to vex me.”

“You think I have nothing better to do than spend my life looking for ways to _annoy_ you, you ponce?”

“How else do you explain your insistence on always ruining my best laid plans?”

“Best _laid_?” Silver couldn’t suppress a lewd chuckle. “It wasn’t _my_ idea for _you_ to have an open marriage! And it sure as shit isn’t _my_ fault that your house isn’t disabled-friendly! And that _your_ husband has a penchant for picking up strays --!!”

Here Silver had to stop because Thomas, that fucking beanpole, had pulled him in by the lapels of his jacket and smashed their mouths together in a way that would have been absolutely hot had Silver been in any way mentally prepared for it. Such as it was, he gasped and swayed against the other man, his crutch dropping to the floor, and only missing the _glass_ coffee table by a mere inch.

That seemed to snap Thomas out of whatever bout of insanity he’d been having, because he let go of Silver’s mouth and stared at him with eyes dark with desire, his chest heaving with labored breaths as if he’d been running. “I’m sorry,” Thomas muttered, his fingers still clutching at Silver’s lapels, “are you sure you -”

Silver wasn’t an idiot to let go of the obvious advantage when it was presented to him, and he lunged forward, sealing his lips to Thomas’, interrupting his sudden onslaught of gallantry. If they were going to do this thing, they were going to do it properly, and Silver rose up on his tiptoes to better be able to wrap his arms around Thomas’ neck while their kiss mellowed and turned into a slow and gentle exploration. Annoyingly, Thomas excelled at this too, just like he did at everything else.

The sound of something else crashing and shattering into a thousand pieces made them break apart, and stare with unfocused, blinking eyes around the room, until they spotted Flint in the doorway, holding an empty tray and standing in a sea of blue and white porcelain shards.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!” Thomas proclaimed with anguish. “That tea pot was an authentic Delft work! What is the matter with the both of you?”

Silver and Flint cast bewildered looks at each other. “What is a Delft?” Silver mouthed at Flint.

“You were kissing?” Flint mouthed back.

Silver beamed while Thomas shook his head and sank helplessly back down onto the couch. Silver was pretty sure whatever it was that just happened was terrible for the china, but he suspected it was really great for the rest of them.


End file.
